060414: Caida y Ascension de un heroe
by LeaderwarriorC52013
Summary: Un poema-tributo dedicado a una de las mas grandes leyendas de la WWE, que ha marcado la historia y la seguirá marcando, The Undertaker. Recomendación: Leer acompañado de las siguientes canciones: In Time- Mark Collie, Legacy - Eminem, Come Alive- Prospect Hill o Invencible - Machine Gun Kelly & Ester Dean. La decisión queda en manos de ustedes, REST... IN... PEACE.


Esto es un tributo a la más grande leyenda de todos los tiempos, un verdadero guerrero, un grande de los grandes, al último forajido, al fenómeno, al hombre muerto, y al más grande wrestler de todos, THE UNDERTAKER. Es un poema dedicado a Taker. No me importa, si te es de agrado o desagrado esto, o lo que pienses sobre él, lo único que busco con este medio, es expresar de algún modo los sentimientos de mi alma, la sorpresa, la indignación, y el dolor, de un momento que nadie pensó que podría pasar, La caída de uno de los grandes en La vitrina de los inmortales. Por eso escribí esto y ahora lo público como un agradecimiento al Deadman por tantos años de entrega y dedicación a la WWE.

06.04.14: Caída y Ascensión de un héroe:

Un legado ha caído,

Y,

Una bestia ha vencido.

Tumbado en un suelo blanco,

En el campo de batalla, yace el inmóvil cuerpo de un héroe,

Heroico guerrero, leyenda de leyendas,

Alto, oscuro, como las sombras mismas,

Temido, respetado, aclamado, e inmortalizado

Ahora miles ven como la batalla y una era son aniquiladas.

Un silencio sobrecogedor inunda,

El sitio de la contienda, ya finalizada,

Mientras tanto,

Las almas de sus fieles discípulos están congeladas.

Las tinieblas caen, como una tormenta impiadosa,

Sobre aquella arena de combate,

Y resplandores azules y blancos, iluminan a un caído y bravo guerrero,

A quien el destino le ha jugado un mal agüero.

Sus ojos inmóviles observan a los cielos,

Sus victoriosos enemigos se han ido,

Con dolor y con tristeza,

Comprende que le han vencido,

Su herido cuerpo,

Se levanta,

Solo para acabar de rodillas

Sobre aquella tierra,

Que hace poco le pertenecía.

Observa, a su alrededor,

Su imperio ha sucumbido,

Junto con él.

El sombrío líder se reincorpora, pero su alma,

Ya no está en su cuerpo,

Su tiempo, ha terminado

Su legado se ha acabado,

Su ascensión ha llegado,

Su sacrificio es recompensado,

La aclamación de sus discípulos se maximiza,

Porque nadie igualara su grandeza,

El recuerdo imborrable,

Perdurará en la eternidad por su gran hazaña,

En los corazones de las criaturas de la noche su grandeza continúa,

El avanza por el ancho pasillo gris,

Una luz blanca como la luz de la luna por los aires le sigue,

Una niebla gris lo rodea,

Desvaneciendo en la penumbra su gran, oscura, y legendaria figura.

El último forajido se ha ido,...

Pero, sus seguidores no han desaparecido,

Saben que su amo ha ascendido a las estrellas,

Y que se ha reunido con los de su gran estirpe.

Una revolución se ha gestado,

Las criaturas nocturnas, se han sublevado,

Su juicio han emitido,

Y han dejado los terrenos de la realeza,

La realeza ha perdido a su héroe,

Y con él se han ido millones de su pueblo,

La consecuencia de una mala decisión los ha condenado.

Una leyenda se convirtió en revolucionario,

Un legendario, la inmortalidad histórica ha alcanzado,

El revolucionario ha ascendido a inmortal.

A su descanso él ha sido enviado,

Pero su espíritu aun brillara intensamente en la oscuridad de la noche,

Y cambiara la historia y el destino de un universo entero.

Descansa en paz, bravo, respetado, poderoso e inmortal THE UNDERTAKER, no has sido ni mito ni leyenda, te has convertido en EL INMORTAL, puesto que nadie igualara jamás tu gran legado.

Veinte y un victorias, en la Vitrina de los Inmortales,

En las que pudimos verte triunfante, The Undertaker,

Dios guardo tus fuerzas hasta el momento indicado, en el que tú culminarías de una u otra forma la racha,

Un universo completo siguiendo de cerca cada paso de un icono,

Guerrero oscuro, Líder temerario de criaturas de la noche, que para otros es la muerte misma,

Gracias, Undertaker, por tu legado y todos tus años de entrega, que hoy a poco de tu caída, a todo un universo encuentran.


End file.
